Patrick get's a shock and so dose Des
by Lisa Maire
Summary: Des and Patrick find out Shee pregnat whent the area cars get into a road accident ... read and review!New Chapter been added!
1. Patrick gets a shock so dose Des!

When reading this story you r reading this from Sheelagh's point of veiw

Charicters: Sheelagh's best mate and fellow PC Jennifar 'Jenny' Taylor.

I was nearly four months pregnant with Louise and I still hadn't told Des or Patrick about the baby but all that was about to change … Tony and me were on a pursuit chasing a failure to stop vehicle registration Papa 61 Zooloo, November, Uniform going west along Hunt street one day. The driver seemed to now the streets pretty welleven with basck up we still couldn't cathch him. Not even when Des put a stinger on the road it still wouldn't work, then the person in the car did something very stupid that nearly killed all of us. Me and Tony were in SO21, driving down Spicer Lane. Des and Reg were in SO1 behind us and Gary and Jenny; well I had no idea were they were. We were all driving very close together, suddenly the car turned laft down Renview Way to miss Gary and Jenny coming in the oppisite direction but Tony wasn't quick enough, he carried on going forward towards Jenny and Gary. Tony slammed on the breaks, the tires started to screech, and I could see smoke coming of Gary's tires which ment he was doing the same. But it was no good we were both going to fast. Tony and me went smashing into the front of SO84. We both went flying forwardin our seats and bounched back, to seconds latter we felt the front of SO1 coliding into us. Des and Reg had just colided into the back of us. We just sat there for a few seconds not moving then I herd doors slam and foot steps coming towards us then Tony's door opened.

Gary: Tony, Sgt are you ok?

Me and Tony get out of the steaming area car, shaken slighty, Jenny comes over.

Tony: Ok we could have been killed all of us.

Gary: Look I'm sorry mate but we were going very fast and so were you.

Des and Reg come over

Reg: Everyone ok?

Jenny: Yeah were fine.

Gary: Alright

Tony: Just! ( giving Gary an insolent look)

Des: Sgt?

Me: Um hum.

But I wasn't ok; every now and again I kept feeling sharp, twitches in my stomach. I knelt against the steaming area car hoping it would stop.

Jenny: I call CAD, SO from 753 –

Des, Gary, Reg and Tony were near me looking at SO1

Des: You cracked my light.

Tony: Your light? It's your fault!

Des: My fault? How'd you work that one out?

Tony: You were to close to us you could have backed off –

Kerry gets on the radio

Kerry: SO from 202 were near by, show us dealing.

Jenny came back over to the lads and me

Jenny: Kerry and Camron are their way

She said but they weren't listening, Des and Tony were still arguing.

Des: - there was no room to back off!

Tony: There was plenty of room

Gary: Well come on Toni, we didn't have much choice did we.

Tony: You did.

Tony, Des and Gary were starting to argue. When we could here sirens in the distance next thing Kerry and Camron came round the corner.

Kerry: What the!

She said as she got out of the car and seeing the three cars steaming and especillay the middle one.

Camron: Is everyone ok?

Reg: Yeah were fine

The pain in my stomach was getting worse

Camron: What happened?

Tony: Me and Sheelagh were chasing and IC1 suspect in BMW which went threw a red light –

Kerry: Yeah we heard that bit.

Tony: - Des and Reg were behind us, we drove down this road the car suddenley turned and went down there and we went smashing into the front of Gary and Jen who were coming in the opposite direction then Des and Reg drove into the back of us.

Camron: Well your all very lucky someone could have died.

At that momment the pain in my stomach became sharp.

Me: Ow!

Kerry Looked at me

Kerry: Are you ok?

Me: I'm fine

Gary: I wounder what the Inspector is going to say. She isn't coming is she?

He added with the slit of panic in his voice.

Kerry: No she'a in a confrince with the DCI.

Jenny: well I'lll bet the Supt isn't going to be happy, three area cars out of use.

Kerry: Well Serria one looks ok apart from the rear light.

Des: Yeah we only BUMPED! The car.

Tony: I never said you didn't!

Des: You've just been saying for the past few minets that we were to close.

Tony: I said that about you and Gary.

Gary: No, we had no choice you were the one who was going fast.

Tony: We were all going fast!

Gary: Yeah but -

Reg: Look the main thing is everyone's ok

Me: AAH!

I couldn't hold it any more, it hurt like hell something was wrong. I slide down the side of the car onto the ground that lads had stopped arguing and looked at me.

Reg: Sgt!

Jenny: Sheelagh

Reg had come over and nealt down next to me so did Jen.

Jenny: Sheelagh, what's wrong?

Me: I don't now but it really hurts!

Kerry: I'll get and ambulance, Serria Oscar from 202 -

Me and Jenny looked at each other, she wasthe only one who new about the baby.

Kerry: Ambulance is on it's way.

Jenny: Ok, just breath it's going to be alright.

Tony: Where is back up!

Des: Where is theAmbulance!

Then in the distance sirens could be hered then a removel truck, Ambulance, Fireengain's and about half a dozen area cars came rushingaround the corner. i was taken to hospital with Jen, Des despritlywanting to whating to no what was wrong. i didn't see why,we weren't together anymore. i arrived at St Hughes and was taken for a scan to find out what was wrong, it turned out to be a false alarmme and the baby were apsouluty fine, but the hospital insisted on keeping me in over night. just to be sure. Iwas taken to the Manturnity Ward with Jen.

Jenny: Sheelagh, you have got to tell Inspector Gold that you want to be put on restricted dutes because if this happens again it could be even worse.

Me: I now alright!

Jenny: You do want to keep this baby don't ... don't you?

I didn't say anything.

Jenny: Sheelagh?

I was just about to say what was on my mind when Patrick entered the ward and to my horror followed by Des!I turned and looked at Jen and said in a whisper.

Me: What the hell is he doing here?

Patrick came up to me and gave me a kiss and sat on the end of my bed, Des walked round next toJenny. jenny who looked from me to Des to Patrick and back again said.

Jenny: I'll eh, just go and phone the station and em ... let them no your ok.

Patrick: Thanks Jen.

I give Jenny and insolent look beofre she walked out of the ward. talk about timing! i looked from Des to Patrick then at my bed side table.

Me: Em ... could you get us a glass?

Patrick: Sure, Des?

Des: I'm ok mate.

Patrick walked of and Des came up to me.

Des: So your pregnant?

I rolled my eyes and thinks 'They should promte you'I then look at him

Des: Well how pregnant are you?

I looked at Des and didn't say anything when Patrick came back over, Des moved back, Patrick picked up the water jug and looked at Des smiling.

Patrick: I'm gonna be a father again I can hardly believe it.

Patrick pours me aglass of water, Des looks from Patrick to me. patrick then handed me the glass.

Me: Thanks.

TOBE CONTINUED ...


	2. It's Des That gets the shock this time!

The next morning I was discharged from the hospital and was able to come into work. As I entered the station I started to think of the people who I wouldn't want to run into. First there was the Inspector, because she'd want to know the full facts about the previous day and why I was taken to the hospital and then I'd have to tell her i was pregnant. Then there was Jenny who would fuss like mad and she'd go on about how I need to tell the Inspector about the baby and how I shoud be on light duties. And then there was Des. However this wasn't as easy as the other two, every where I went he seemed to be there. Either in the corridor or in custody. In the canteen or front office. I knew I couldn't avoid him forever, but there was no harm in putting it of for as long as need possible. Anyway me and Nick had a shout to get to, we walked out of Custody and there standing at the bonnet of Serria One was Gabriel, Smithy, Kerry, Tony and of course Des. Me and Nick walked down the ramp not looking at them we managed to get to the car without any of them noticing I opened the door and -

Insp.: Sheelagh! Nick! -

I closed my eyes as Des, Kez, Gabriel, Tony and Smithy all looked at me and Nick

Insp.: - come here!

Me and Nick walked over to Des, Kez, Gabriel, Tony, Smithy and the Inspector came down the ramp.

Insp: I'm switching you two.

She pointed at me and Kerry

Kerry: Ma'am

Me: What for?

Insp: Because I need a Sergeant to attend this RTA, so Kerry your with Nick and Sheelagh -

She paused

Insp: - your with Des.

I looked at Des and then at the sky.

Insp: Unless there's a problem!

She said looking from me to Des and back again

Des: No ma'am

Me: No ma'am

Insp: Good

She turned and walked back into Custody, I looked dat Des then instead of heading for Serria 21, turned and headed for the Area Car, Serria One. When the others were out of ear shot Des said:

Des: Should you be in working in you condition

Me: I'm pregnant not sick, they said I'd be fine.

Des: You told me you weren't sleeping with your husband.

Me: Look, I don't wasn't to discuss this OK

I got into the car and closed the door shut, Des did the same when he had closed the door Honey and Gary came onto the radio:

Honey: - Just turned left into Front Street, and excellerated towards the roundabout -

Before Des could say anything else I got on the radio:

Me: Serria Oscar form Serria Oscar One, on way.

We drove to the seen of the RTA were a silver car had smashed into a wall. There were two people lying on the ground with paramedics over them. Gary was sitting against the IRV he looked ill.

Des: that doesn't look good.

Des stopped the car, he took his seat belt of then turned to look at me

Des: Well?

I looked at him

Me: Well what

I snapped.

Des: Well you told me you weren't sleeping with your husband.

Me: Look we've both got jobs to do, so I surest you go and do it.

Des: How do you think I felt eh, standing next to him -

I look out of the window

Des: - congratulating him on the fact that he got you pregnant, when all the time in me head I've got this little voice telling me that the baby might just be mine!

I looked at Des then got out of the car SLAMING the door behind me a few seconds latter Des got out. I walked past the car not looking at him and went over to Honey, Des went to see if Gary was OK.

Me: What's the story?

Honey: Not good at all Sgt. The paramedics say that the passenger wont make it the driver might have a chance.

Me: Any identification?

Honey: There was a rucksack on the back seat with a mobile phone and a library book in it.

Me: A library book?

Honey: Um hum

Me: Is the car stolen?

Honey: I expect so, the owner is registered to a different car.

Me: Right well Forensics are on there way down -

I look at Gary

Me: - how's Gary?

Honey: I think he's shock

Me and Honey go over to Des and Gary just as Gabriel and Smithy arrive followed by Tony and to everyone's surprise the Supt.

Gary: Sgt. I didn't mean to kill him

Me: Gary you didn't, it was an accident there accident, your not responsible.

Gary: I just saw the car outside the cash and carry, I thought it looked suspicious so I drove round when I came back they were trying to rob some bloke, so we followed and when we came back the car -

he stopped

Me: Well traffic will investigate the accident and the DCA will probably supervise. You weren't driving a pursuit car so just make sure you've got your story straight

Gary: Well how was a supposed to now they were just going to go of the road like that, eh!

Me: Gary, you saw a robbery you followed the people concerned they had an accident it didn't involve you.

Gary: It's still going to wreck somebody's family init?

Me and Honey look at each other, Tony, Smithy and Adam come over

Adam: Is everyone OK?

Honey: Yes Sir

Adam: Gary?

Gary: Sir

Adam: Right well you to had better get back to the station, Traffic will be waiting to be briefed.

Honey and Gary get up and walk towards the car

Adam: Do you need concealing?

They turn and look at each other then at the Supt.

Gary: No sir

Honey: No sir

Adam: Well have a cup of tea before you write up your statement, oh and Honey -

Gary turns and walks to the car, Honey walks up to the Supt.

Adam: Keep and eye on him and spend the rest of the day on foot i don't want Gary back behind the wheel.

Honey follows Gary into the car and they go back to the nick, Adam turns to look at me, Des, Smithy, Tony and Gabriel.

Adam: Right Tony, Gabriel and Des i want you to help get this crowd back and start looking for witness statement's. Smithy i want you to go to the cash and Carrie and interview the shop keeper -

Smithy: Sir

Adam: - Sheelagh will you go to the hospital and try and id the victims and have a look on BIU

Me: Yes sir

So we all split and i was glad of it, Des, Tony and Gabriel started getting the crowds back and i grateful for a made up excuse to leave Des, drove to the hospital and managed to get the victims finger prints and took them back to the station were i did some digging in BIU, i was looking threw some criminal files I was looking threw a pro – file when i herd the door close shut I looked up and saw Jenny with the biggest frown on her face which looked un canny like my mother.

Me: What?

Jenny: You no dame well what!

Me: Three guess?

Jenny: Sheelagh!

Me: Why can't you just give me a break

Jenny: Sheelagh, why can't you just be strait with me -

She pulls up a chair next to me

Jenny: - you don't want this baby do you?

Me: Honestly? I don't know. I guess this is punishment for getting myself in this mess.

Jenny: What you going to do?

Me: Patrick thinks the baby's his and I no he'll stand by me and be supportive, but i don't now if i can live a lie and tell him it's his when you and i no dame well it isn't.

I get up and start pacing.

Jenny: What about Des?

Me(laugh) Hu Des, well that's the million dollar question.

Jenny: Dose he no he's the father

Me: Not yet

Jenny: You mean he doesn't no?

Me: Not yet

Jenny: You haven't told him.

Me: Well like you he's gone for the harassment, and pestering and shouting and nagging approach.

Jenny: Are you going to tell him?

I stop passing and slowly turn to face her.

Me: Do I have a choice

They look at each other then Gina and Reg enter followed by Des, the three of them stop at star at Me and Jenny.

Gina: Eh what's going on in here?

Me and Des look at each other.

Me and Jenny: Nothing!

We said in a very un innocent kind of tone, we looked at each other.

Gina: Sheelagh, did you manage to find out who the accident victuum?

Me: Em, yeah his names Michael Patison, he's got form for theft and robbery.

Gina: Write well you'd better get down the the hospital and inform the cornier.

Me: yes ma'am

Gina: And Reg i want you to go down to the hospital to, and collect the victims belongings and bag them up for forensics.

Reg: Ma'am

I walk out of the BIU, followed by Reg as i turned the corner Des came out the room and ran up to Reg.

Des: Oh Reggie Babe

Reg turned

Des: listen I'll go to the hospital for you if you want.

Reg: You sure

Des: Yeah, give you a chance to catch up on your IRB.

Reg: OK, thanks.

Des: No problem

Des followed me into the yard even thought I never noticed, we both went to St. Hughes, after I had handed the papers into cornier, office a came threw the door into the corridor. I turned to walk out of the corridor and stopped in my tracks. There siting in the last public seat – or rather lying in it – was Des. OK the time had come I couldn't avoid him any more. So I sat down not looking at him, but could she his shadow coming closer and hear his foot steps coming near.

Me: What you doing here?

Des: Came to pick up the victims belongings.

Me: I thought Gina had asked Reg to do that.

Des: He was busy

Me: Bet he was.

Des: I'm gonna tell you something we deal with RTA's and RTC's all the time, well it's part of the job, but you never actually think about what happens to the familles of the victims.

I had a feeling I new were this conversation was going and I didn't want to now.

Des: That boy, lying in the Mortuary, is a son to someone a child, and we never think bout how it will affect the familles. I mean the familles try and pray for a miracle, that everything going to be all right, then again that's what life isn't it a miracle.

He looked at me, but I just couldn't look at him.

Des: Listen, I don't care if this baby is Patrick's, or mine or somebody else's I just need to no.

I looked at him.

Me: Its not somebody else what'd you take me for!

He looked down and I just stared at the floor.

Des: So who's it?

Me: Mine.

Des: Oh come on Sheelagh.

I took a deep breath ... I had no choice

Me: Yours

I stood up and walked across the corridor and nealt against the wall with crossed arms, after Des had taken in the information he got up and walked up to me, I felt his hand and my chin.

Des: When were you gonna tell me

I just stared at him

Des: So does Patrick, now?

Me: No

Des: So he thinks its his, you gonna play happy familles with him?

Me: He wants to be with me, you have made it quite clear that you don't

Des: Well how can I when you treat me like.

Me: The way I treat you, You no something this is exactly the reason I didn't tell you, because I now I for a fact I can't rely on you.

I could feal tears fill in my eyes as I turned and walked down the corridor without a backwards look.


End file.
